supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunstones
History Origin Sunstones were minerals that were developed as a construction tool by the Kryptonians civilization many years ago. The military leader known as Admiral Zod once commanded a fleet of warships that were made of Sunstone and used them to invade several worlds that surrounded the Rao system where their modular design made them almost undefeatable. At an unknown point in the past, Zod's own flagship broke away from the fleet and made its way to the Sol system where it crashed in the region known as West Texas in 1938. The vessel burrowed its way deep into the planet's core where it remained dormant for decades. Discovery Years later, the Human criminal mastermind known as Lex Luthor discovered a small Sunstone crystal and used it to decipher the Kryptonian writing that was etched on its side. Through it, he learnt of the classified UFO crash side and that the vessel buried deep underground was of Kryptonian origin. He later embarked on an expedition to take control of the ship and use it to destroy the city of Metropolis. To accomplish this feat, Luthor enlisted the aid of numerous criminals which included Toyman, Metallo and the new Kryptonite Man in order to remotely awaken Zod's ancient ship and take command of it. By tapping the mineral's programming, he managed to make the mineral deposits replicate thus creating dozens of spires as well as modular siege weapons that ravaged the Metropolis island of New Troy. However, Luthor's plans ended when Superman returned to active status and prevent the criminal from conducting any further attacks on the city. The Kryptonian superhero managed to smash through the ship, captured Luthor and took control of the Sunstone away from him. Once Lex Luthor was sent to Stryker's Island Penitentiary, Superman disposed of all samples of the Sunstone though he kept the original shard for himself. After reaching the Arctic, he hurled it into the frozen tundra where its programming activated and the crystal became rooted into the ice. Replicating, it grew into a large trapezoidal super structure which became known as the new Fortress of Solitude. Through the use of the Sunstone crystal shard, Superman managed to activate a special communication console within the Fortress and drew upon its knowledge of all things Kryptonian. When teaching Kal-El of Krypton, the Sunstone make a likeness of Superman's biological father Jor-El which acted as if it were really his father. Future Since its discovery, there had been future encounters with the substance as evident with Kal-El's cousin Supergirl who seemed to possess the ability to generate a substance similar to Sunstone from her body. This was because of interaction with the crystal from childhood and allowed her to subconsciously produce Sunstone from her body whenever she experienced a grave injury which occured for the first time when she battled with Batgirl of the League of Assassins. Kal-El himself used Sunstone to create a small space vessel with both navigation systems as well as a star-drive which he used to take his adoptive father Jonathan Kent on a tour of outer space. His journey on board the crystal ship included visiting the Kepler Nebula in the constellation of Ophiuchus and Superman even allowed Jonathan Kent to pilot the ship for several hours whilst he was busy fighting off a Sun-Eater located in a neighboring star system. Later, the renegade Kryptonians from the Phantom Zone which included the feared General Zod managed to be free from their prison and invaded Earth. Once there, they created massive Sunstone hive mounds at the center of Metropolis. However, after they were defeated, this structure was destroyed. Kandor After some time, the lost city of Kandor was recovered and returned to its original size on the planet Earth. However, the Kryptonian city suffered from a period of civil unrest after the murder of Zor-El. This led to his wife Allura using Sunstone as well as reverse engineered Brainiac technology to move Kandor from the planet to a geosynchronous location on the opposite side of Earth's orbit. This led to the creation of a new city planetoid within the Sol system that was called New Krypton. This surviving settlement of Kandorian Kryptonians maintained a number of Sunstone processing plants on their world. These were once threatened by a stampede of Thought-Beasts though the Kryptonian Military Guild managed to dispatched the Red Shard unit to steer the herd away from the critical locations. Later, the Kandorians seeded Jupiter's moon of Callisto with Sunstones in order for it to be moved to New Krypton's orbit so that it could be used to regulate tides on their world. This act provoked the Thanagarians who destroyed the lead Kandorian ship guiding Callisto thus causing the moon to enter into a dangerous trajectory towards New Krypton thus threatening it with destruction. Kal-El managed to make peace with the Thanagarians who aided the Kryptonians in stopping the moons acceleration. Despite the end of hostilities, the event caused another diplomatic incident as Jemm from Saturn arrived and was angered by the Kandorians attempts at rearranging the planets within the solar system. Notes *In the movies, Kryptonian technology is often shown to consist of crystals which may in fact be Sunstones. Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Sunstone Category:Items